Hiroaki Hirata
Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明; born August 7, 1963 in Tokyo, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. He's known for voicing: Kotetsu T. Kaburagi in Tiger & Bunny, Mutta Nanba in Space Brothers, Sanji in One Piece and Sha Gojyo in Saiyuki. Animation Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rango (2011) - Rango, Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Digimon: Xros Wars (2011) - Matadormon *Great Teacher Onizuka (2000) - Kibayashi *Iron Man (2010) - Ho Yinsen *Kekkaishi (2007-2008) - Kaguro *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2013) - Genma Shiranui (ep48) *One Piece (2019) - Sanji (ep891) *Sword Art Online (2012) - Klein/Ryōtarō Tsuboi 'Anime Shorts' *Jango's Dance Carnival (2001) - Sanji *One Piece: Dream Soccer King (2002) - Carue, Sanji *One Piece 3D: Straw Hat Chase (2011) - Sanji *One Piece Film: Z: Glorious Island (2012) - Sanji 'Anime Specials' *Dream 9 Toriko & One Piece & Dragon Ball Z Super Collaboration Special (2013) - Sanji *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcome Ace's Death! Luffy's Vow to his Friends (2014) - Sanji *One Piece: Adventure in the Ocean's Navel (2000) - Sanji *One Piece: Episode of Luffy: Adventure on Hand Island (2012) - Sanji *One Piece: Episode of Merry: The Tale of One More Friend (2013) - Sanji *One Piece: Episode of Nami: Tears of a Navigator and the Bonds of Friends (2012) - Sanji *One Piece: Open Upon the Great Sea! A Father's Huge, HUGE Dream! (2003) - Sanji *One Piece: Protect! The Last Great Performance (2003) - Sanji *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Sanji *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2013) - Klein/Ryōtarō Tsuboi 'Movies' *Digimon Adventure tri.: Confession (2016) - Gennai *Digimon Adventure tri.: Future (2018) - Gennai/'Digimon Emperor' *Digimon Adventure tri.: Reunion (2015) - Narration *One Piece: Chopper's Kingdom on the Island of Strange Animals (2002) - Sanji *One Piece: Clockwork Island Adventure (2001) - Sanji *One Piece: Episode of Chopper Plus: Bloom in Winter, Miracle Sakura (2008) - Sanji *One Piece: The Cursed Holy Sword (2004) - Sanji *One Piece Film: Strong World (2009) - Sanji *One Piece Film: Z (2012) - Sanji *One Piece The Movie: Baron Omatsuri and the Secret Island (2005) - Sanji *One Piece The Movie: Dead End Adventure (2003) - Sanji *One Piece The Movie: Episode of Alabasta: The Desert Princess and the Pirates (2007) - Carue, Sanji *One Piece The Movie: The Giant Mechanical Soldier of Karakuri Castle (2006) - Sanji *Psychic School Wars (2012) - Kyōgoku's Familiar Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Xenosaga: Outer File (2002) - Allen Ridgeley Video Games 'Video Games' *AZEL: Panzer Dragoon RPG (1998) - Paet *Accel World VS Sword Art Online: Millennium Twilight (2017) - Klein/Ryōtarō Tsuboi *Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War (2004) - Albert Genette *Digimon Adventure (2013) - Leomon *Dissidia 012 (duodecim) Final Fantasy (2011) - Laguna Loire *Eureka Seven: New Vision (2006) - Roddy Flame *Itadaki Street: Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy: 30th Anniversary (2017) - Balthier *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Jean Pierre Polnareff *Jump Force (2019) - Sanji *Kingdom Hearts II (2005) - Jack Sparrow *Kingdom Hearts III (2019) - Jack Sparrow *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Samuel Rodrigues *Namco × Capcom (2005) - Bruce McGivern, Kamūzu *Naruto: Great Ninja Battle! 4 (2005) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto: Narutimate Hero (2003) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 2 (2004) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto: Narutimate Hero 3 (2005) - Genma Shiranui *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Genma Shiranui *One Piece: Pirate Warriors (2012) - Sanji *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 2 (2013) - Sanji *One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3 (2015) - Sanji *One Piece: Pirates' Carnival (2005) - Carue, Sanji *One Piece: Romance Dawn: Dawn of the Adventure (2012) - Sanji *One Piece: Unlimited Adventure (2007) - Sanji *One Piece: Unlimited World R (2013) - Sanji *Project X Zone (2012) - Rindō Amamiya *Sword Art Online: Hollow Fragment (2014) - Klein/Ryōtarō Tsuboi *Sword Art Online: Infinity Moment (2013) - Klein/Ryōtarō Tsuboi *Sword Art Online: Lost Song (2015) - Klein/Ryōtarō Tsuboi *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Ricardo Soldato *Tales of Innocence R (2012) - Ricardo Soldato *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2002) - Allen Ridgeley *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2004) - Allen Ridgeley *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Allen Ridgeley *Xenosaga Freaks (2004) - Allen Ridgeley Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (72) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (1) *Years active on this wiki: 1998-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors